Flight of a Moonless Night
by RavenXSparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow has finally got his band of pirates when they soon learn they are not the most feared, merely vying for the title. It is during a chance meeting with his competitors that someone catches Jack’s eye. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow has finally got his band of pirates when they soon learn they are not the most feared, merely vying for the title. It is during a chance meeting with his competitors that someone catches Jack's eye.  
  
Authors note: I am gonna try to put it in character but don't bite me if I don't. :) I'm also gonna try to be historically correct but I already have the feeling that's gonna go out the window.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em...wish I did. Johnny would be my personal slave, bwahahaha! Ahem.  
  
Feedback: Yes, no flames, constructive criticism welcome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow dozed peacefully in the afternoon sun, feeling it seep into ever bit of his exposed skin except for his face, which he had covered with his hat. He had propped himself against a pile of rope on deck and had let Gibbs try his hand at the wheel for a few hours. The cool breeze and salty spray passed over his body causing him to shiver a little despite the hot, Caribbean weather.  
  
Jack began to dream of eyes the color of sea foam and hair the color of a moonless night. A face owned them that any god would be jealous of. Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked right into the harsh face of AnaMaria. Still, her face had a way of softening when she gazed into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We're nearly to Port Royal...are you sure you want to do this? What if someone recognizes you?" AnaMaria asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She seemed to have lost her previous hatred for him after being in his company for the past 11 months.  
  
"It's been nearly a year and besides I must see Will," Jack said dreamily, his head resting to one side as he looked up at the only woman in his crew.  
  
"To get a sword?" she asked incredulously. Jack nodded.  
  
"My old one's damn near rusted to nothing and I have some gold I want Will to use in the hilt. It's said to be cursed and I wouldn't want to lay that burden on anyone but him." Jack smiled. "Anyway, I want to know how their wedding went."  
  
"But you don't know for sure if they were wed," AnaMaria said, gazing away from Jack to the horizon, though what was there, Jack couldn't see.  
  
"Ah, see that's where you're wrong. Do you honestly think a man would receive the ultimate gem and then do nothing to claim it as his own?" Jack asked, standing up.  
  
"I suppose not. Jack...?"  
  
"Hm?" Jack prompted when AnaMaria paused.  
  
"...Do you ever think of marrying?" she whispered as if ashamed. A bit taken aback, Jack started to shake his head and then stopped. Jack couldn't deny that of late his dreams had been haunted by women but not in the usual way. Instead of whores he dreamt of those who promised to always be by his side, to love him forever. Still, he felt ashamed.  
  
"A pirate king would never love...never could, not like that, at least," he murmured suddenly. AnaMaria shook her head.  
  
"Maybe you're afraid, afraid to trust someone that way," she suggested. Jack took a step back from her and nearly tripped over the ropes he had been leaning against only moments ago. Jack was about to speak when a voice called from the bridge.  
  
"Jack, you're awake! Good, I think you should take her into the harbor. Even with the deep waters I'd manage to run this old brigantine into a bar," Gibbs hollered. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"No confidence," he muttered. He took the wheel and steered the vessel towards the bay. For this particular excursion, the sails had been changed to white ones to, obviously, attract less attention. Jack was still a wanted man, no sense in announcing his arrival. Still, he kept the tattered, old black sails. To him, they were good luck. They had been the first he had ever sailed under as a true pirate.  
  
The Black Pearl approached the harbor and, slowly, the ships resting there became distinct. He glanced over and saw that the skeletons that had greeted him last year had begun to weather away and where now joined by two new ones. The same warning still hung on a noose separate from the now six skeletons: PIRATES- YE BE WARNED! As was his custom, he nodded in respect to the remains of the fellow pirates and shook his head gravely at the sign.  
  
"Can't scare me away," he grinned and turned his gaze back towards the town ahead, "I'm here for very different reasons this time." He brought the ship to anchor in an empty space and Cotton threw the mooring lines onto the dock. He got down and secured the ropes to posts. Jack nodded to AnaMaria,  
  
"Be a dear and pay the harbormaster. Use the name Johnson." The women nodded and went down the gangplank to meet the man with their shilling. Jack turned unassumingly as the harbormaster's eyes rested upon the boat. He had a feeling the harbormaster would recognize someone like himself, he didn't exactly fit in with normal folk. He peered over his shoulder and watched the old man hobble away.  
  
He turned back to the town and heaved a great breath, taking in all the perfumes it had to offer mixed with the fragrance of the sea. He cast his eyes towards Fort Charles perched high atop a precipice and then followed the jagged edge of the sea cliff where he had first seen Elizabeth. She had been falling, but had still looked so damn graceful. He wondered how every woman seemed to share that gift of grace. He saw AnaMaria out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. Well, almost every woman.  
  
***  
  
Jack walked quietly into the town's blacksmith shop, which felt warmer than the street outside. He peered through the haze and noticed a mass in the corner by the fire. It was Mr. Brown drunk, as the case usually seemed to be when Jack showed up. He walked past him and noticed Will, bent over a workbench in the back of the shop. Apparently, he hadn't heard Jack enter and Jack, realizing it, took advantage of the situation.  
  
He pulled his dagger from his belt and crept slowly up behind Will. He quickly brought the blade around to Will's neck and grabbed one of Will's free hands. Wasting no time Will bit Jack on the hand. Jack released him and the dagger, letting out a howl of pain and backing into the shadows. Grabbing Jack's knife, Will turned to face Jack, a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"You damn rotter! You nearly bit off my bloody hand!" Jack cursed holding his injured hand. Will lowered the dagger a bit as he recognized a voice he never thought he'd hear again. Furrowing his brow, he strained his eyes to see the figure in the darkness.  
  
Jack stepped into what little light the shop offered. Will looked utterly astonished and then, to Jack's surprise, very apprehensive.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked, pushing Jack into the shadows again. He glanced nervously at his boss to make sure he remained dead drunk by the fire. The man merely snored, his rising chest the only movement he showed.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You're still wanted!" Will scolded.  
  
"Deep breaths, come on," Jack instructed, "Look, I barely got a fleeting glance when I came in. Even if I was recognized, I'd just have to swim into the bay and the Navy wouldn't know what the hell to do."  
  
"Alright, why are you here?" Will asked sighing.  
  
"Why don't we talk about that over some grog?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
"Right, that's my Jack," Will said grinning. Jack clapped him on the back with his good hand and they left the stuffy building.  
  
***  
  
Will led Jack to a small pub near Fort Charles called The Rusty Anchor. It was crowded and warm, but the noisy atmosphere was the perfect place for them to talk without being overheard. They took a seat in a dark corner where Jack had the least chance of being recognized. Jack took a cloth napkin and tore it. Taking one half, he wrapped his injured, right hand. It had begun to bleed in a few spots, but other than that, Jack was just looking at a massive bruise. Will watched him with a look of remorse on his face. Jack glanced up and took notice.  
  
"Don't worry, mate," Jack said grinning, "I've had worse...mostly from women." Will and Jack ordered their rum and began to talk.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Will asked sipping from his tankard.  
  
"I found some gold bars and I would like you to make me a new sword using the gold in the hilt," Jack explained, drinking his rum much faster than Will, "Said to be cursed, you know, and I figured you'd be the only person who wasn't afraid to work with it. Most seem to be too superstitious."  
  
"That's the only reason you came?" Will asked looking over the rim of his mug.  
  
"Well, yes...no," Jack admitted, shaking his head. Will leaned closer and motioned with his hand for Jack to continue. Jack was draining his tankard when he realized this.  
  
"Right," he said, bringing his empty mug down, "I wanted you and Elizabeth to join to me on the Pearl." Jack motioned for another drink and turned to Will for his answer.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Will hissed.  
  
"Maybe...Thanks, love," he said to the serving wench whom had just brought him more rum.  
  
"I have fashioned myself a good life, I don't want to taint it with piracy."  
  
"No one would know," Jack assured him.  
  
"Why do you want us to go with you?" Will asked.  
  
"We could use a blacksmith and it would be nice to have a few friends aboard."  
  
"You have your entire crew."  
  
"Yes, but you're the only one who actually acts like a mate. The others would gladly leave me behind."  
  
"Have they thought of mutiny?"  
  
"Well, no. But Will, it would be wonderful to have an onboard blacksmith as well as two more members."  
  
"I'll talk to Elizabeth," Will sighed.  
  
"Right then," Jack smiled. He drained his third glass of rum and looked over at Will who still had his first.  
  
"How was the wedding?" Jack asked, receiving another full mug.  
  
"It was wonderful, but how did you know we where wed?" Will asked.  
  
"Pirate..." Jack thought for a minute, "uh...instinct."  
  
"Yes, well it was very nice, quite small, but still...it was perfect."  
  
"Great, mate, great," Jack grinned, tilting slightly to one side, "How's your life been, since?"  
  
'The first month was a bit chaotic, but once we got settled in, it was very peaceful."  
  
"How long ya been married now?"  
  
"Six months."  
  
"Ya know, if Elizabeth came aboard the Pearl, she and I could teach the others that song," said Jack, starting to get a little tipsy and going completely off subject, "She said she would."  
  
"Song?"  
  
"Yeah, you know it...how...how does it go? Oh, yes,  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me... Come on Will, I know you know the song." Jack began to sing louder,  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!..."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot,  
  
Drink up, me hearties, yo..."  
  
"Would you desist? People are starting to notice!" Will growled, grabbing Jack's shoulder. Indeed, a few parties where casting sidelong glances at Jack and were starting to whisper.  
  
"Let's go," Will insisted, standing.  
  
"Wait! I've only had four bottles o' rum!" Jack protested.  
  
"And clearly that's enough." Will grabbed Jack's collar and half drug him from the pub, leaving a few coins on the table.  
  
Night had fallen since the two had entered the tavern. The streets were dark, for the most part, which kept a now drunken Jack from the public's prying eye. They passed the post office and Jack noticed something in the window.  
  
It was a pirate wanted poster offering a reward for the capture of the criminal, dead or alive. A picture of a man around his 30's with chin-length, black hair was titled "Captain Thomas Read, a.k.a.- Captain BlackHeart." The man had a round face that seemed to be weathered by one-too-many storms, jaded. He had a goatee and small eyes. All in all, very unique.  
  
Jack squinted his eyes and lifted the corner of the poster to reveal another, yellowing poster...his own.  
  
"What th' bloody hell are they doin' coverin' my poster? Aren' I the most feared pirate?" Jack bellowed, his speech slurred.  
  
"Jack, do you know what this means?"  
  
"It means I..." Jack paused, "...no."  
  
"It means, people have forgotten about you, not entirely of course, but enough to give you a safer way of life," Will explained. Jack stared at him and wrinkled his nose, as if trying to comprehend a philosophical idea. Then, without warning, Jack passed out and fell forward into Will's arms.  
  
Hope you like the first chapter. I'll start writing the next chapter right away. Please, do review. I enjoy reading your comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Here's chappy 2. Please review. I noticed that I spelled Port Royale "Port Royal" but I'm gonna keep it that way to keep everything constant, lol. BTW, if you like Elizabeth, this story isn't for you...~  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before...Imagine! Captain Jack in my house catering to my every whim...oh yeah. ^.~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. The sun was seeping into the room through small cracks in the velvet curtains. Jack sat up and took account of where he was, massaging his temple. He could vaguely remember coming to Port Royal, but the rest of the evening seemed to be a blur.   
  
He noticed his coat and vest on a chair in the corner and his boots on the floor nearby. He reached up to the top of his head.  
  
"Where's my bloody hat?" Jack wondered aloud, looking around. He saw it hanging from one of the bedposts. As he reached for it he heard the door scrape open towards the other end of the room. A maid entered and Jack screamed pulling the covers to his chin as if he had something to hide. The woman dropped the clothes she had been carrying and let out a scream as well.   
  
"Forgive me," Jack apologized. The maid shook her head,  
  
"No, forgive me. I thought you were still asleep...Here, Master William has sent these for you. He and Miss Elizabeth have already begun breakfast."  
  
"Right, thanks love." The woman smiled and left the room after placing his change of clothes on the chair with his coat.  
  
Jack got out of bed and opened the heavy curtains revealing a stunning view of the harbor below. He could still see the Pearl bobbing by the dock. He dressed and went downstairs.   
  
On the way down, a young woman of about 17 entered through the massive wooden doors in the entry way. She glanced up at Jack and then cast her eyes down as she hurried away.  
  
"They are out on the veranda, Mr. Sparrow," a butler informed him. Jack nodded.  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow, savvy?" Jack muttered as he headed towards the garden.  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat at a table also overlooking the harbor with breakfast pastries covering the table.  
  
"Good morning, Jack," Will greeted him.  
  
"Jack it's wonderful to see you...sober," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Same to you, love," Jack grinned, remembering the night on the island. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly.   
  
"Well have a seat. Anything to drink?" Will asked offering a chair next to him.  
  
"Got any rum?"  
  
"I think after last night, you've had your month's fill."  
  
"Right, tea's fine then. Lots of sugar, though."   
  
"Would you like breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No thanks, my stomach's not quite right just yet," Jack winced. The thought of food made him feel ill. He received his tea and placed several cubes of sugar in it.   
  
"Have you discussed my proposition with Elizabeth?" Jack asked, taking a sip if his sweet tea.  
  
"Yes," Will said, "and we decided we cannot go with you. We have our life here to attend to."  
  
"Right, I thought that'd be the case," Jack sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," Will said apologetically, shaking his head.  
  
Jack nodded and gazed off into the bay below them.  
  
"Jack, do you remember the poster from last night? The Captain BlackHeart poster?" Will asked suddenly. Jack thought for a moment and then scowled.  
  
"That bloody poster covered my own. Since when is BlackHeart the most fearsome?" Jack growled.  
  
"Jack, he burned an entire town to the ground and took 24 women hostage," Elizabeth answered solemnly.  
  
"Was he the one whom hell spat back out?" Jack asked, getting a bit flustered.  
  
"That legend was true?" Will put in quickly.  
  
"Well...no, but it does help my image, don't you think?"  
  
"Anyway, Jack," Elizabeth continued, giving Will a sharp glance for getting sidetracked, "by having your poster covered up, you're safer. People aren't hunting for you." Jack wanted to protest but he knew he was better off this way.  
  
Jack turned his gaze back to the harbor and watched the small figures below. He noticed a group of several men in red coats going down one of the docks. They approached the Pearl and stopped in front of it.  
  
"What in the hell?" Jack murmured. Elizabeth and Will turned to see what held Jack's interest and saw the group as they boarded the Pearl.  
  
"They're taking her! Bloody bilge rats!" Jack hollered getting to his feet. Jack started off down the hill at a run.  
  
"Jack, where are you going?" Elizabeth cried. Will jumped up and caught Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to keelhaul those rotters for trying to take the Pearl." Jack started off down the hill again but was hampered by Will's grasp.  
  
"Jack!...They know you're here," Will said gravely, "They're going to come looking for you."  
  
"So much for my safer way of life."  
  
"Will, we've got to hide him. They'd hang him ten times over if they could," Elizabeth said, joining the two.  
  
"Right, let's get him inside." They led Jack through the garden and back into the house. They were making there way for the cellar when there was a knock on the door. One of the butlers went to answer it.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth shrieked. The man stopped, hand outstretched. Will looked around and pushed Jack into a near-by cupboard, locking the door behind him. Jack sat in the dark, ear pressed against the door, listening to the scene outside.  
  
"Go ahead," Will prompted. Jack heard the door creak open and an official sounding voice began to speak,  
  
"Is the Master home?" he asked.  
  
"That is me, sir," Will said.  
  
"The navy has reason to believe you are hiding a fugitive in your home, a one Jack Sparrow?" the official voice asked.  
  
"Captain!" Jack growled under his breath.  
  
"Is he in town?" Elizabeth asked in mock surprise.  
  
"As a matter of fact, his ship was pointed out this morning by an undisclosed source."  
  
"A source?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we haven't seen him. Perhaps he's drunk in an alley somewhere?" Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"If he hasn't turned up by tomorrow afternoon, we will be back to search your house," the man informed them, "Good day." Jack heard the front door close and waited for Will to unlock the cupboard door.   
  
Jack stepped out and looked from Will to Elizabeth.  
  
"You can't stay here, Jack," Will said solemnly.  
  
"But I can't leave Port Royal without my ship or crew," Jack replied.  
  
"True, but you can leave our house," Will said gravely, casting his eyes to the floor, "It's dangerous for us to have you here."  
  
"Help me get my ship back, then and I'll leave you," Jack said, a little hurt. Will shook his head.  
  
"Tell you what," Jack unsheathed his cutlass and brought it to Elizabeth's neck, "You help me get what's important to me and what's important to you," Jack nodded his head at Elizabeth, "stays safe."   
  
"You wouldn't," Will growled.  
  
"No, you wouldn't, but a pirate like myself..." Jack raised his eyebrows letting his voice trail off.   
  
"Alright. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, we'll go commandeer your ship back," Will offered looking longingly at Elizabeth.  
  
"And my crew?"  
  
"I'll find them, myself."  
  
"Right, anything stupid and I won't think twice about taking Elizabeth. But, she must come with us tomorrow for...insurance, savvy?"   
  
"Yes." Jack pushed Elizabeth back towards Will who caught her in his arms.   
  
"May as well get a start on the search," Will said bitterly. Will left the house to search for Jack's crew as he promised and Jack went to watch where his ship was taken, leaving Elizabeth in the entryway, shaking her head.  
  
"They'll be the death of each other..." she muttered.  
  
***  
  
Jack sat in the garden for the better part of the morning and into the afternoon, watching his ship. The navy took it to the private docks where it could be properly watched. Surprisingly, no men where stationed aboard.  
  
"Waiting for me to come for it, aren't ya?" Jack chuckled to himself, "I'm not stupid enough to try and get it in broad daylight, ya bloody whelps." Even after his ship had been moved, Jack stayed where he was. He watched the merchant ships come in and dock and others leave. He badly wanted to return to his ship and leave. AnaMaria had been right, it wasn't worth it.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Will returned from his search.  
  
"Did you find my crew?" Jack asked.  
  
"They're staying at the Rusty Anchor, which doesn't surprise me..."  
  
"Good, you talked to them I assume?"  
  
"Yes, they're going to meet us down at the dock in the morning to help get your ship."  
  
"Well, I watched them take the Pearl and they've got her chained with the navy's ships, under guard. They'll hoping I'll come for it."  
  
"Wonderful," Will muttered, "and that's exactly what were going to do."  
  
"We'll be needing some of your tools to get the lock open, so we'll be making an extra stop tomorrow morning."  
  
"Lock picking is easy enough, it's not being seen that's going to be hard."  
  
"We'll have my crew to help us," Jack said quietly, saying it in a way to hint that he preferred his crew over Will at this point.   
  
"Time for dinner, you two," Elizabeth informed them, entering the foyer immediately sensing the anger between them. She went to Will and hugged him. Will, in turn, placed a light kiss upon Elizabeth's forehead. Jack watched them with a scowl on his face and made his way to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will asked.  
  
"I'm going to get some rum," Jack said sternly, placing his hat on his head.  
  
"You can't leave, Jack. You'll be killed," Elizabeth sighed, stepping between Jack and the door.  
  
"On second thought, go ahead," Will grinned.  
  
"Right, don't you want me out?" Jack growled  
  
"William!" Elizabeth frowned at him, "Jack, we may find it dangerous to have you here but we don't want you dead. Now, we have some rum here," she told Jack, comfortingly. Jack clenched his teeth and put his hat back on the rack.  
  
"Fine." A servant brought Jack a bottle and Jack stormed upstairs.   
  
"Can't leave this bloody house," Jack growled. He entered his room and noticed a window open. He peered outside and found a considerable amount of space on the roof for him to sit. He crawled out and sat on the shingles, bracing himself with his feet. He would have jumped down and gone to a tavern, but the drop would have broken both of his ankles and he thought better of it.  
  
Instead, Jack listened to the crickets as he took immense swigs from his bottle. He finished the bottle and lay down, gazing at the full moon. Soft breezes carried the smell of the sea up to Jack, relaxing him. Soon a mixture of the alcohol and the warm, Caribbean breeze put Jack to sleep, right where he was on the roof. The image of the beautiful woman swam into his head. She seemed to call to him, asking for him to find her.  
  
"But where are you?" Jack wondered to himself as his dream faded.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke the next morning when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find it was still dark out. He turned to see Will hanging out the window.  
  
"There you are. Why are you out here?" Will asked. Jack shrugged,  
  
"Fell asleep out here," Jack grinned devilishly as he climbed through the window. He landed quietly, especially for a man his size.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday. I should have been more willing to help you after you've helped me so many times."  
  
"No hard feelings mate. We had better get going, I'll grab my effects." Jack started across the room and stopped when Will spoke,  
  
"We found out who alerted the Navy of your presence, Jack."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~I hope that chapter wasn't toooo boring. I'll get the next chapter up soon. It'll be more interesting, scout's honor! *Holds up three fingers* ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay, so I broke the scouts honor and it took me a while *sheepish grin*  
  
...sorry. Well, here y'all go!~  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for Will to finish, but instead, Will opened the door to the hall and peeked out.  
  
"Delta? You can come in now," Will told someone in the hallway. Will brought his head in and a woman of about 17 entered the room.  
  
"I saw you yesterday morning coming in the front door," Jack said to her as if she wasn't already aware of this. Will nodded,  
  
"And can you guess where she was getting back from?" Jack thought for a minute and put two and two together.  
  
"You were coming back from the Fort. You told Norrington," Jack growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Sparrow..." she began, but Jack cut her off,  
  
"It's CAPTAIN!" he yelled. The girl jumped and began to back away. Will had to step between the two to make sure Jack didn't do anything rash.  
  
"I'm sorry," Delta sobbed.  
  
"Jack..." Will began as if he were planning to reason with him.  
  
"Fine," Jack grumbled, "if you're really so 'sorry,' you can come with us to get me ship back." Delta seemed a bit surprised at first and then nodded.  
  
"Good, now, we must get going," Will told them. Jack and Delta followed will downstairs, with Jack still fuming about Delta going to the Commodore.  
  
"Bloody youngster," Jack muttered.  
  
"Actually," Will said over his shoulder, "she's 23." Jack raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised to hear this. He glanced over at Delta who smiled sheepishly at him. She didn't look anything like her age.  
  
Elizabeth was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the others. She seemed a bit pale, but not without that spark in her eye to give testimony to her high spirits.   
  
"You don't have to come," Will told her.  
  
"Aye, I'm sorry," Jack said. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"I'm going anyway," Elizabeth reminded Will.  
  
"I told you, I don't want you to come." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and fixed Will with a cold stare.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "you'll get my tools." Elizabeth grinned. Will turned to Jack and Delta,  
  
"You two, go with Elizabeth. Once you get the proper tools, head down to the dock and free your boat. As soon as your crew gets down there, you can leave before anyone notices."  
  
Everyone left the house and made their way towards town. On the edge, the group split up and Elizabeth led Jack and Delta to Will's shop. The shop was well out of view from any guards at the fort who might happen to notice a few people creeping around town in the early hours of the morning.   
  
The group reached the shop. Its sign had been repainted after Mr. Brown had retired. Now the wood creaked early overhead as Elizabeth pushed the door open. They slid inside and paused, letting their eyes adjust to the near darkness. The only light came from the ashes if the fire.   
  
Elizabeth was the first to move and the others followed. She began to hand the others an assortment of tools, piling herself with quite a few as well. Once they had as much as they could hold, they left the shop and returned to the deserted streets.   
  
A silent, morning mist had begun to form in the air, though it was barely noticeable in the dark streets. Still, Jack could feel the moisture pressing itself on his face. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Delta, who was leading, froze. She waited for a moment and then dove for a tight alleyway, dragging Jack and Elizabeth with them.   
  
Elizabeth, who was quite surprised, dropped a hammer as she stumbled backwards. The three of them crouched down and watched the road, hardly daring to breathe. It was then that Jack realized he didn't know what it was he was hiding from. He was just about to ask when a ginger cat loped by.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and had begun to stand when he heard footsteps. He paused and watched as a man jogged into view.  
  
"Brandy!" the man whined, obviously referring to the cat, "Stop running." He stooped over a bit to catch his breath when he noticed the hammer in the street. He reached down and picked it up.   
  
As he examined the instrument, Delta began to move everyone backward. Halfway down the alley, they all turned and picked up the pace, trying to leave before the man took notice of them. Jack glanced back as they turned the corner at the other end and saw the man peering down the alleyway. For a split second, their eyes locked. Then, Jack fully rounded the corner and all he saw was brick.  
  
He turned back to Elizabeth and Delta.  
  
"You seem to be handy to have around," Jack whispered to Delta. Delta grinned.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've had to hide myself in these streets, Mr. Spa...er, sorry, Captain Sparrow. I'm actually out quite frequently, especially at night." Delta glanced over at Elizabeth who raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry," Delta said, casting her eyes down to the ground. Jack felt the tension and decided to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Call me Jack," he whispered to Delta.   
  
***  
  
The rest of their journey to the docks was fairly uneventful. Save for a bird taking flight unexpectedly, they seemed to be the only living souls out. They skirted as far around the guard at the dock as they could, but they could still see him from where they were. He wasn't much of a threat. He had propped himself against a post on the dock and had promptly fallen asleep.  
  
Four chains kept the Black Pearl tied securely to the dock and each person tackled one using Will's tools. It was painstaking work, especially since there were no locks at all and the chain had to be broken. Trying to be effective and work quietly at the same time turned out to be quite a challenge.   
  
Finally, Jack freed the first chain with Delta and Elizabeth still working on theirs. Jack moved to the unoccupied chain and began to work on that one. Just as Delta and Elizabeth finished, Will appeared at the crest hill at the edge of town. Jack's crew followed him.  
  
They made their way silently down the hill to the harbor and joined the other three by the Black Pearl. A few wandered to the guard and stood near him to ensure he wouldn't be a problem for then.   
  
Just as the last bit of Jack's chain fell away, Jack heard Elizabeth gasp.  
  
"Oh no," she muttered. Will looked up to the town and cursed. There stood no less than 15 men of the Royal Navy, all of them searching the dock for any unwelcome visitors.  
  
The crew wasted no time boarding the ship and once everyone was aboard and preparing the ship, Jack heard one of the guards cry out. He saw one of them pointing towards the Pearl, the man they had seen earlier with the cat. The group all turned their heads to where the guard and the man where looking. One of them shouted orders and the group began down the hill, preparing to fire on the Pearl.  
  
"Now would be a good time for you to leave," Jack said to Will, Elizabeth and Delta.   
  
"Jack," Will began, but paused as if at a loss for good parting words.  
  
"Come back again," he finally managed. The guard on the dock had heard the commotion and quickly woken up, though no one seemed to notice him. He made his way over to Will and put his hand on Will's shoulder, turning him around.  
  
"Master Turner?" the guard asked. He peered up at the Pearl and, upon seeing Jack, muttered,  
  
"Jack Sparrow!?" Will panicked and punched the guard across the jaw and sent his sprawling near the edge of the dock, out cold.   
  
"Now they know it was us," Elizabeth said breathlessly. She looked at Will and then to Jack.  
  
"What do we do?" she whispered. Jack held out his hand to Elizabeth.  
  
"I would suggest running," Jack told her urgently. Without thinking, Elizabeth reached up and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled aboard. Delta came next and finally Will, just as the ship began to depart from the dock.   
  
The ship cleared the dock as the guards reached the end. They began to open fire, but any attempt to stop the ship was fruitless. Jack peered cautiously over the railing and saw Norrington scowling among the group. Jack managed a cheerful wave and turned to the three new hands.  
  
"Welcome aboard," he grinned, but they didn't return it.  
  
"This is awful," Elizabeth muttered, letting Will take her into his arms.  
  
"I guess we'll be spending some time with you," Will told Jack. Delta swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest silently. Jack took notice and turned to her,  
  
"Do you have someone who'll be wondering where you went?" he asked. Delta remained silent but shook her head.  
  
"Her family's dead," Will told him, seeing Delta's discomfort.  
  
"And no fine man who'll..." Jack began, but Will shook his head, cutting him off. Jack was struck with the sudden strangeness of the situation. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed. It was Elizabeth, rather, who broke the silence.  
  
"Can we ever go back?" she asked. Will thought for a moment and finally sighed,  
  
"It's hard to say. I suppose we can, or you can...you and Delta. The guard never saw you." Elizabeth looked up at Will and shook her head.  
  
"Never without you," she told him. Will didn't say anything, but hugged her close to him.  
  
***  
  
The next week was fairly uneventful. They had decided to take a roundabout way to Tortuga to be sure that Norrington wasn't following them. While they did see a ship on one occasion, it appeared to be a merchant brig and of no threat to them.  
  
The day before they were scheduled to arrive in Tortuga, Jack awoke early and decided to go on deck to check out the weather conditions. He stepped over Will and Delta, who had made beds on the floor of his cabin, and noticed that Elizabeth was not with Will. He exited the captain's quarters and found Elizabeth hanging over the rail.   
  
Jack went to her side and as he did so, Elizabeth was violently sick. Jack faltered in his last steps before standing beside her.  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm just a bit sea-sick," she muttered, swaying a bit. Jack thought for a minute.  
  
"But you were never sick last year on the Pearl." Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but instead fell forward. Jack was just barely able to catch her before she crumpled to the deck. He carefully lowered her, resting her head on his lap.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Happened before..." Elizabeth whispered.   
  
It wasn't five minutes before Will came out of the cabin looking for Elizabeth. He glanced towards Jack, who was sitting awkwardly on the deck. Jacks legs were folded beneath him and were beginning to lose feeling. He saw Will who rushed over to them. He knelt down beside them and lifted Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth looked over at Will and smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?" Will asked frantically, squeezing her hand. Elizabeth nodded faintly. Jack shook his head as Will glanced up at him.  
  
"What?" Will asked.  
  
"Will...Elizabeth...I think..." Jack began, scratching his head as he watched Elizabeth as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think she's..."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"...Pregnant!" Jack practically yelled at Will.  
  
TBC  
  
~Bwahaha! My sorta, not really cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. Maybe saying that I'll make it quick is taboo or something. So the next one will take...uh...forever! Of course, we could make an exception for some good reviews! ^^ Thanks for all the great reviews, guys!~ 


End file.
